Broken
by beautyqueen15
Summary: A ONESHOT based on the song BROKEN by Seether feat. Amy Lee. After the war and 2 lovers get seperated, how will they react, esp. when they think the other's dead? DMHG


A.N. I thought of this idea when I was listening to my ipod. I hope you like it. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, _Broken_ by Seether feat. Amy Lee, or anything else that you recognize.

* * *

His seventh year at Hogwarts was the best for him. He was Head Boy… and got to hang out with the beautiful Head Girl. It became the highlight of his day, doing daily runs with her. He'd always admire her, mostly when she was talking about some nonsense. Now she was gone.

He walked into her Head Girl bedroom after the war and leaned on her dresser. He looked around the beautifully decorated room and smiled. He remembered how happy she was when she asked him to see her creation. He smiled. For the first time since he lost her, almost several days before he smiled.

_I wanted you to know _

_That I loved the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain away_

He ran a hand through his greasy, tangled hair and walked slowly over to her bed. Leaning his knees against the frame, he ran his hands against the unmade linens. Then he remembered. He took a little velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was his mother's engagement ring. He was going to propose to her that night, after the war, but he never got a chance.

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high _

_And steal your pain_

He put the box, the ring inside, and set it on the bed and collapsed, face first, next to the box. He inhaled her scent and remembered how much now that he missed her. She was dead. He hadn't seen her in almost four days, and he knew that she was dead.

_'Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right _

_When you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me anymore_

He stood up and walked over to the wall that separated his room and hers and leaned against it.

* * *

She walked into his room silently. She was too distraught to cry. After quietly shutting the door, she walked over to his small, opened closet and ran her hand over every item of clothing hanging up inside of it._The worst is over now_

_And we can breath again_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal my pain away_

She grabbed a hold of an arm of his old long-sleeved shirt and started walking slowly away. After several small steps, she reluctantly let go, but still looked in its direction. She remembered that shirt on him. He had gotten it for Christmas from her, and he absolutely loved it. She sat down on his bed and stared at the wall separating her room and his.

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain_

She sighed and grabbed his pillow, which lay forgotten on the floor, and held it tightly to her chest. She missed him terribly. Right before the Final Battle begun, she was holding his hand, and the next second, they were separated in the middle of a crowd, and he couldn't hear her cries for him over the screams of the soldiers.

_'Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel right_

_I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

Suddenly, she felt a sort of magnetic pull, pull her toward the wall she was staring at and she allowed it to. She stood, barely a foot away from the wall of solid rock and concrete, and placed her hands gently on it, even with her shoulders. She felt a sudden ping of pain and slowly pulled away. The pain decreased, but the magnetic pull increased. Taking a deep breath, she put her hands back on the wall and cried out in pain.

_'Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel right_

_I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

Suddenly, the door to his bedroom swung open and she stumbled back and felt her back hit the wall. Standing right in front of her…was the person she thought dead. She took a hesitant step foreward, before taking several more. When she was arm's length away from him, she reached up and touched his cheek. Then, collapsed into him with a heart-warming hug.

'_Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone _

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me anymore_

Hermione Granger had found Draco Malfoy, and no one was going to take him away form her again. Ever.

* * *

A.N. So? What did you think? I wrote it in about two minutes. Yeah, I type kind of fast, but it's good, so yeah! Please Review! 'Kay? Thanx 4 reading! 


End file.
